Cheater
by no heart to follow
Summary: Wesker is surprised that the rookie member of STARS' Bravo team is still alive. He senses something more deep and sinister behind the girl's luck, and decides to reveal her for what she truly is. A teeny bit of bashing for the character, mainly Rebecca.


Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil REmake, or Resident Evil Zero. Well... or ANYTHING from the Resident Evil series.

A/N: It ends kind of quickly, just to warn you. It's my first time writing in a while. I just want to give some of you a cheap laugh, and I hope I don't offend any fans of Wesker, Rebecca, or Chris.

--------Cheater----------

The laboratory room was mostly silent, save for the steady clicking caused by Wesker's fingers moving rapidly over the keyboard, his eyes scanning the vast amount of information on Tyrant displayed on the monitor before him from behind dark mirrored sunglasses. His plan was already set, and there was really no point to him going through the files he already had memorized. A few simple keystrokes would release his prized monster from its suspended animation, and activate the self-destruct sequence. He was really just killing time while he waited for what was left of S.T.A.R.S. To show up for the grand finale.

What remained of Alpha team was simply Jill Valentine -safely locked up in a cell not far from where Wesker was)- Barry Burton, who was probably dead anyways now that he thought about it, and Chris Redfield.

Ah, Chris. The sociopathic Umbrella employee almost felt a twinge of regret at the thought of loosing one of his favorite toys. Though he wasn't going to risk his early retirement on the entertainment value of the meat-headed brute.

Ah well, he got a good kick out of watching Chris fight his way through hordes of zombies, while wracking his feeble mind to discover the answers to all of the puzzles laid out by the designer George Trevor (Wesker was incredibly surprised that the marksman hadn't simply blown through the locked doors with the shotgun he'd risked his life to obtain). Regardless, it didn't matter now; Mr. Redfield was on his way up, bringing that field medic Rebecca Chambers.

Ugh. Wesker frowned, watching the teen stumble along after the more seasoned S.T.A.R.S. Officer on one of the many security monitors. It was mind boggling, how someone that young, inexperienced, and quite frankly that incompetent had managed to survive longer than anyone else. So far the little twat had managed to get herself into and survive countless near-death-experiences. Either through dumb luck or the skill of a comrade. These situations included but weren't limited to: Surviving hordes of zombies and monsters, having a run in with what was apparently a convicted criminal, getting swarmed by leeches (that had previously killed everyone on board) controlled by a revenge-seeking monster straight from hell, a fucking high-speed train crash, getting kidnapped by a giant centipede, falling through two floors and somehow managing to grab a ledge and hold on until her criminal savior showed up, surviving two attacks from a prototype Tyrant, managing to get out of one building before it exploded, get to the mansion through a zombie infested forest, managing to go to sleep in said mansion without getting eaten, surviving a snake attack (at the cost of a colleague's life), and getting cornered and mauled by a hunter before being rescued by Chris.

There was no way all that could've 'just happened'. Rebecca was supposedly smart, but getting through all that, and coming out the only BRAVO team survivor... He'd expected Enrico or Richard. No, it was a little girl. Maybe the lack of meat on her had simply failed to interest the zombies and.... No. They weren't that picky. This had to be something that she was doing, and Wesker was beginning to think that he knew what it was....

Chris and his little tag-along walked up only seconds later, and a slow smirk played across the double-agent's face. Good, time to test his little theory. He didn't turn around, and waited for Chris to speak up.

"Wesker..." The marksman said- so predictable- as he slowed to a stop.

"So you've come," the sunglass wearing man said, not turning from the computer monitor, "Chris you make me proud, of course you are one of my men." He made a point to ignore Rebecca.

He heard a small scoff over the slowing click of keys on the keyboard, "Thanks," Chris said without a note of sincerity. Without a word Wesker turned, his gun drawn and aimed at the ALPHA team's marksman in one fluid, cat-like motion. Rebecca flinched back but Chris didn't budge, his eyes narrowed at his former leader. "Since when Wesker..?" he asked, not glancing at the gun. So brave, but that wouldn't stop bullets.

The corner of Wesker's mouth twitched up slightly, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about," he said cooly, glancing over at Rebecca for an instant. The change in his focus went unnoticed thanks to his dark glasses. Gotta love 'em. The girl was just staring, useless as always, and the man was once again wondering how the hell she was alive.

"Since when have they been slipping you a paycheck!" Chris snapped, drawing Wesker's attention back to the younger male.

Wesker could've laughed, but of course, didn't. He took a few steps until his gun was only a few feet from Chris's face. He could kill him in an instant, and would if the man so much as twitched. Chris realized this, and didn't budge. "I think you're a bit confused," the blond man said cooly, "I've always been with Umbrella.... S.T.A.R.S. were Umbrella's... No. Rather, my... little piggies." He glanced at Rebecca again, "The Tyrant virus leaked to this whole place, and unfortunately I have to give up my lovely members of S.T.A.R.S." The girl was frowning in contemplation as she listened to the S.T.A.R.S. leader talk.

Chris, on the other hand, was starting to look pissed. "You killed them with your own dirty hands, you son of a bitch!" the Alpha team member growled, forgetting safety for a moment to point an accusing finger at his former friend. Apparently gesturing was more important than his life.

"No..." Rebecca piped up. Oh, so she could talk. Wesker had been beginning to wonder.

"Oh yes dear," He said, smirking, "just like this." he quickly moved his gun over and fired a round into the small girl's neck, watching her fall to the ground dead.

"Rebecca!" Chris shouted, distraught, then slowly turned back to Wekser, "You..."

"I don't think you want to die just yet," the man said slowly, training his gun on Chris yet again. He was about to carry out his plan and lead Chris to Tyrant when he caught sight of movement on the floor. Rebecca was still alive. "What the..."

Chris glanced down at Rebecca as she sat up, coughing, a look of shock on his face. "You're dead!" he exclaimed in surprise. "He shot you!"

Rebecca glanced over at her friend, shaking her head as she caught her breath. "No, no, I'm wearing a bullet proof vest," she said, smiling sheepishly, "I'm okay."

"That... I shot you in the neck, a bullet proof vest wouldn't stop something like that," Wesker said, eyes narrowing.

Rebecca scoffed and stood up, brushing herself off, "Nuh-uh." she said, in a somewhat childish and taunting tone that infuriated Wesker. "If you'd hit me in the neck then I'd be dead. Those sunglasses must've impaired your vision or something because I'm still here."

Both men were silent for a few seconds before Wesker turned to Chris. "You know that isn't right, you saw it all," he said, waving his gun in her direction. "I knew she was cheating the whole time, tell her to stop."

Chris glanced between his ex-friend and the miraculously still-breathing Rebecca, "I... uh..." he had no idea what to say. He'd saw her get shot in the neck, but if she said she was still alive, then who was he to argue?

Wesker sighed and put the gun to Rebecca's head, pulling the trigger and blowing her brains out. "There, NOW she's dead."

Rebecca quickly shook her head, "No, you're out of bullets!" she claimed, pushing his hand out of the way.

"What are you, five!?" Wesker shouted in a fury, stamping his foot, "You can't do that!"

Chris nodded in agreement, "It's not really fair Rebecca," he said with a small frown, "I mean, no one's going to put you in anymore games if you cheat all the time."

Wesker was off in a tangent. "I knew it! I_ knew_ it! You made up that the leeches were weak to sunlight just so Marcus wouldn't kill you! You made it so the the centipede didn't kill you on sight, just 'grabbed you'! You held on far longer than physically possible after falling through two floors! Cheater!!" the grown man shouted, waving his 'empty' gun wildly about. "Fucking power-playing, god moding, Mary-fucking-sue! 'You're just the pretty little independent kid genius that's the youngest in S.T.A.R.S. EVER and manages to make it through like, FIVE mother fucking buildings filled with death monsters', I knew there was no way! I knew it! Cheater!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Don't be so childish," she said cooly. "By the way, your gun hits the test tube holding Tyrant and he walks out and kills you."

Wesker blinked, frowning at the stupidity of her words, "What are you-" he was cut off as five knife like claws stabbed up, entering through his back and exiting from his chest. Both lungs were punctured and his spine severed. He was dead in an instant.

"How... how did you know that would happen?" Chris asked, stunned.

Rebecca shrugged, "I'm also psychic."

A/n: I don't actually think any of this about Rebecca, just kind of wanted to try bashing her some. :3 Except the psychic part. She did dream about the snake that killed Richard before she'd even seen it after all. Oh, and the neck-shot thing. That's seriously where it looks like he shot her.

Anyways, not sure if this will annoy my fellow Rebecca lovers, just be happy she won instead of getting killed off like in the two other Rebecca-bashing fics I've read.


End file.
